


Jealousy

by destieldrabblesdaily



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Happy Ending, M/M, jealous!Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-07
Updated: 2014-08-07
Packaged: 2018-02-12 06:22:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2098851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/destieldrabblesdaily/pseuds/destieldrabblesdaily
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Dean, Sam and Castiel are having a drink at a bar after a hunt, Dean finds Cas flirting with a guy, and suddenly realizes something about his own feelings for the angel...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jealousy

“Jeez, how long could it possibly take him to get another round of beers? Do you think he got lost on the way?” Dean asked, mockingly rolling his eyes at his younger brother.

Sam stretched his neck, but it was impossible to see the bar from their table in the back, especially with the place being this crowded. “I don’t see him… Let’s just hope he didn’t fly off again, heaven usually has poor timing.”

Dean shook his head. “The guy at least would’ve told us he’s leaving, right?”

“Unless it was something pressing like the end of the world, yeah, I suppose so.” Sam agreed with a shrug.

“Alright, I’m gonna see what’s taking him so long.” Dean declared as he got up from his chair. “God knows what kind of trouble he could already have gotten himself into. It’s _Cas_ , after all.”

Sam shot him a glance of amusement that Dean didn’t know what to make of, and so he just glared back at his brother, then took off and pushed himself through the crowd in the general direction of the bar.

Okay, so maybe Dean was a tiny bit overprotective when it came to Cas and social situations. Nothing weird about that, he was just trying to protect the angel, who could be a bit naïve when it came to everyday human interactions. There was nothing wrong with wanting to look after your _friend…_

Dean mumbled ‘ _excuse me’_ on repeat as he made his way through the mass of people. He was relieved when he finally reached the bar, but immediately felt his heart sink to his stomach when he actually spotted Castiel. At first Dean figured that he had to be hallucinating thanks to a beer too many, but when he briefly closed his eyes then opened them again, he was still confronted with the same image. Cas was talking to _a guy_. Well, they were not just talking, that much Dean could tell, even from where he was standing. Dean kept his distance as he observed them, his mouth falling open wider with each second that passed.

The guy had short blond hair and was not at all unfortunate looking, and he was _laughing_ , apparently at something Cas had said.

“What the hell? What, does he make _jokes_ now?” Dean disbelievingly muttered under his breath to no one but himself.

And for a moment Dean was taken aback. By how much this pissed him off. By how much it bugged him that Cas was making this stranger laugh. _Dean_ should be the one to laugh at Cas’ jokes. On the rare occasions that he made any…

The unknown guy was now casually resting a hand on Castiel’s shoulder, and Dean narrowed his eyes at the scene that was unfolding before him. As Dean zoomed in on Cas, he realized that the angel was smiling too, obviously enjoying himself.

What made all of this even more sickening, was the fact that Cas looked exceptionally _hot_ tonight. They’d been working on a case today, so all three of them had been wearing their fed suits, and as it was Castiel had already ditched the suit jacket, and the sleeves of his white shirt were rolled up. Not to mention those slacks… Damn, they were doing wonders for Cas’ ass. A pink alcohol-induced blush was gracing Cas’ cheeks, which made him look even more adorable.

Dean clasped a hand over his mouth to hide his shocked gasp. Why was he even thinking those things? This was stupid. If Cas wanted to flirt with someone, who was Dean to worry about it? But deep down, Dean knew the answer to that rhetorical question…

Because yeah, maybe Sam had asked Dean not too long ago what ‘ _the deal was with him and Cas’_. And naturally, Dean had denied everything, not only to his little brother, but also to _himself_. But at this particular moment, it was a lot easier to see why Sam had been so suspicious about Dean’s feelings.

Because Dean _knew_ this feeling, had experienced it before in his life... _Jealousy_. He didn’t want Cas wooing some random guy; he wanted the angel to flirt with _him_ instead. And in return, Dean wanted to be the one to make Castiel smile, and to be the cause of that pretty blush on Cas’ face.

And Dean could no longer stand there and watch. He furiously pressed himself through another group of people, until he was standing right beside Cas. He heavily put a hand on Castiel’s free shoulder, and Cas turned around, seeming startled.

He smiled guiltily at Dean when their eyes met. “My apologies, Dean. I got distracted.” He said. “I’m sorry I made you and Sam wait. But look…” Cas paused and turned around to where three bottles of beer were waiting on the bar, and he handed two of them to Dean. “I did get you your drinks.”

“That’s great, come on, let’s go.” Dean said curtly, cocking his head to the side.

“Yes I’ll… I’ll be with you in a minute, Dean.” Cas responded as he tried to inconspicuously nod at guy he’d been talking to, as if hinting at Dean that he was busy.

“Actually, you’ll be with me _right now_ , Cas. We need to talk.” Dean knew he sounded rude, but his jealousy was clouding his judgment along with his sense of politeness.

Meanwhile the dickbag that had been unleashing his charms on Cas was looking rather confused as he watched the exchange between Dean and Castiel, and he even had the nerve to point at Dean and ask Cas “Is he _bothering_ you?”

And something in Dean _snapped_.

“The hell I am!” Dean exclaimed angrily, glaring daggers at the guy. “Come on, Cas. I need to have a word with you.” Dean’s tone softened as he turned to the angel, who was staring at him as if trying to make sense of Dean’s strange behavior.

Dean loosely grabbed Castiel’s arm, and without even giving the blond guy a second look, he headed for the exit, not letting go of Castiel and pulling him along as he pushed through the crowd.

When they stepped outside into the cool midnight air, Cas was not at all looking pleased with Dean.

“What was that about, Dean!” The angel demanded, his blue eyes filled with a fury that had to be similar to the rage running through Dean’s veins. “We were in the middle of a _conversation_!”

“Yeah well, I hate to break it to you, but he wanted to do more than just _talk_ , Cas! The guy was trying to get you into his bed.”

A shiver rolled down Dean’s spine at how loud their voices sounded in the deafening silence of the parking lot; the sound of music and voices was a faint, distant buzz in the background here.

“I’m not a _child_ , Dean! I was aware of his intentions!” Castiel retorted, presenting Dean with his ‘ _I will smite you’_ glare, the one that he specifically reserved for these types of arguments.

“So that’s it then, huh? You were just going to let some random guy have his way with you? Someone you don’t even _know_? Who doesn’t even _care_ about you?” Dean was all but yelling.

Castiel let out a humorless laugh, so out of character for him. “You are hardly in a position to comment on that, considering that’s exactly what you do with every woman you encounter!”

“That’s _different_ , Cas!”

“How is that any different? They don’t _know_ you, they don’t _care_ about you.” And touché, leave it to Castiel to get back at Dean by using Dean’s own words against him.

After that, they were both out of clever remarks. Dean knew that there was nothing more he could say that held any meaning, not unless it was something that he’d been trying so hard _not_ to say for the past five years or so. Instead, he tried to steer the conversation back in Cas’ direction.

“Why did you do it? Why now? You never showed any interest in… In that _kind_ of thing.” Dean relentlessly grilled the angel.

“I don’t owe you an explanation.” Cas answered, voice thick and gravelly, blue eyes icy and cold. “But if you must know… I just wanted to distract myself from what I _truly_ wanted. From what I _still_ want, and can’t have. And you of all people had _no right_ to interfere!”

“What?” Dean asked, momentarily lost and unable to keep up with Castiel’s thoughts.

“He was _nice_ to me, Dean. He was _interested_ in me.” Cas’ voice started to tremble as he kept talking. “It was different, showing interest in someone and them _returning_ it. I was flattered… It felt _good._ ”

Cas looked so defeated as he finished that sentence, his blue eyes watery as he looked up at Dean. And Dean felt nothing but guilt, realizing what he’d done. He had made his angel _sad_. And Dean fully accepted now that _he himself_ was the jerk, not the guy back at the bar. The guy at the bar was the one who’d had the guts to flirt back with Cas. The one who didn’t have a sexuality crisis that held him back from pursuing the endearing angel with the pretty blue eyes.

“I’m… I’m so sorry, Cas….” Dean whispered, his voice breaking. “I’m an _idiot_ … I shouldn’t have interrupted you. It’s just that you looked so happy, and… _gorgeous_ … And I wanted it to be _me._ ”

At last, it was out there. Dean felt a weight fall off his shoulders, and it was almost as if he already felt better, even after talking about a sensitive matter such as this. He half expected Cas to yell at him some more, or to stay angry with him and give him the silent treatment, but he knew he deserved it, and so he was glad all the same that he’d gotten this off his chest.

Castiel didn’t do either of the things that Dean had predicted. The angel’s angry mask slowly dropped, and he hesitantly stepped closer to Dean, blue eyes still holding Dean’s green ones.

“I wanted it to be you, too.” Cas murmured. “But I knew it would never _be_ you, and I was trying to see if… To see if I could have that… _That feeling_ with someone else. It was fun, but it wasn’t the same. _He wasn’t you._ ”

And now Dean felt even more _stupid_ , but more than ever, he was also determined to make Castiel _happy_ , starting right this instant.

“Come here…” Dean breathed the words out in a sigh, taking Cas into his shaking arms.

The angel didn’t resist at all. Even better; he locked his arms around Dean’s waist, as if he would never allow him to leave again. And Dean, Dean was totally on board with that. This felt good, just the two of them, Cas’ chin resting on Dean’s shoulder, Dean’s arms secured around Cas’ neck, holding him close. They stayed like that for what felt like forever, but it would never be quite long enough. 

“Hey Cas?” Dean eventually uttered against Cas’ ear.

“Yes, Dean?”

“What do you say we do this the right way then, huh?” Dean offered, more than willing to make up for all of his mistakes.

Cas pulled back and curiously looked up at Dean. “What do you mean by _the right way_?”

Dean grinned at the confused head tilt that he’d grown to love so much. He let both his hands slide down Cas’ arms so that they could take Castiel’s hands and squeeze them soothingly.

“I mean… Can I buy you a drink?” Dean asked, suggestively raising his eyebrows.

When Cas actually _blushed_ , Dean knew he had won. This time, Cas was all flustered because of _Dean_ , and that was exactly how Dean liked it.

Castiel’s excited “yes” made Dean feel even more on top of the world than he already was.

And if maybe they skipped to the kissing part before the actual ‘date’, neither of them complained about it.

The only one who _did_ complain a little was Sam when he caught them in the act as he walked into the parking lot, looking for his brother and his friend, seeing as they’d already been gone for nearly an hour. Sam didn’t look surprised though, or even appalled. He merely muttered something that sounded an awful lot like “you guys need to get a room”.

Lucky for Sam, that was very high on top of Dean’s to do list…

**Author's Note:**

> For more Destiel stories, follow destieldrabblesdaily.tumblr.com


End file.
